


For The Record

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're perverted," Stiles gasps. "Totally and irredeemably perverted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Record

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to majoline for looking this over

"We're perverted," Stiles gasps. "Totally and irredeemably perverted."

"Apparently I need to work on my technique," the Stiles who is one hour older says wryly. "If you can still pronounce multisyllabic words."

"Shut up and suck my dick," Stiles says, knowing he gets off on that sort of thing. 

"It's my first time, just chill out a little," the other Stiles says. "I don't remember being so demanding an hour ago."

Stiles snorts and looks between his legs, and it's like a mirror. A porny mirror. "You are so lucky to have already gotten laid. It's like... I'm a virgin and you aren't. How weird is that?"

"I don't actually feel any different."

"Seriously? I mean, I know it doesn't automatically mean I'm … you're … _we're_ a man or anything, but seriously? No difference?"

"Well I mean I just came, so I'm kinda sleepy," the other Stiles says.

Stiles gives him a scandalized look. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me. I expect a blowjob and fingering, at the very least."

The other Stiles rolls his eyes. "I know. Fuck."

"So? Get the lube and get to it!" Stiles says.

"Bossy," the other Stiles mutters, but then he puts his mouth on Stiles's dick and it's like magic. Stiles moans, loudly, because it's amaaaazing. He looks down and sees his own lips wrapped around his cock and when did he get so sexy? 

"God, yeah, we were made for that. How does it feel? No, don't pull off, I'll find out in an hour. Oh my _fuck_ ," Stiles babbles, his toes curling in pleasure. He's imagined this, well … not this, exactly, but giving a blowjob. Having a dick in his mouth. Now he's on the receiving end but he's watching himself at the same time. It's blowing (ha!) his mind. 

The other Stiles looks up at him, and when did his lashes get so long? Anyway, the other him _moans_ , like he's getting off on it. For one, that's _so hot_ and for two? It pretty much answers his 'how does it feel' question. He can't wait for his turn.

"Wait, c'mon, get the lube," Stiles says, and both of them go for it at the same time. Stiles's hand wraps around the bottle first and he hands it over. 

The other Stiles isn't talented enough to suck cock and slick his fingers at the same time, but that's fine. He talks, which is also fine. "It was worth the wait, the dick sucking. I'm imagining doing it to... well, you know. It's hot. I'm hard again."

"Gotta love teenage refractory time," Stiles says with a big smile. 

"And time travel, goddamn," the other Stiles says, grinning right back.

Stiles pulls his knees up and suddenly the mood shifts. At first he meant it to be a reminder to his other self that it's time for some actual penetration. But now he just feels weirdly exposed. 

"I know what you're thinking and it's cool. It's _hot_ , okay?" the other Stiles says, a little bit of thickness in his voice. 

Stiles swallows and nods, even though he doesn't believe it. But then one slick finger is circling his hole and he forgets about his emotional discomfort.

It's so different this way than doing it himself. This is... it's like there are extra nerve endings. His cock jumps and precome leaks from the slit. "Oh, god. How. Fuck." He closes his eyes and just feels. And then the other Stiles's hot mouth is sliding down his cock again and it's like the perfect mix of sensation, at his dick and his ass, and the finger pushing inside him doesn't feel weird like it usually does at first, it just feels _good_.

"Give me more, please, just _more_ ," Stiles begs, his breath going faster. 

The other Stiles sinks his mouth down further on Stiles's cock and adds another finger slowly, and Stiles needs to come. He needs it. 

"I'm gonna, just-" he says, and that's when the other Stiles crooks his fingers and presses against Stiles's prostate. Holy _fuck_. So that happens. He comes, hard, his eyes screwed shut with stars exploding behind his lids. 

The other him swallows some of his come and chokes on some of it, too. Stiles, when he can think again, grins at him lazily and hands him some tissues for his face.

"That was fucking awesome," the other Stiles says as he wipes the come from his chin. He looks at the clock. "And I've gotta go."

"Do you think we should do the whole shebang? Not now, obviously, but. We could get together again?" Stiles asks, frowning.

The other Stiles shakes his head. "We should hold out. For him, you know? Just in case."

"It's a lost cause," Stiles sighs. 

"I don't think so," the other Stiles says. "I mean, you don't even realize how hot you are. I think if maybe we stepped up and did something about it, we'd have a chance."

Stiles snorts, but he wonders just what he's about to see when it's his turn to be the older version of himself.

"I wish this time travel thing worked longer than an hour or two," the other Stiles says. Stiles knows what he's got to be thinking of. 

"Yeah," Stiles says. There would be obvious things to do with that kind of power. "But like this, as long as we're quick enough we could do a lot of good." Maybe one day he'll end up being a hero after all.

"See you," the other Stiles says, and chants the counterspell. He disappears immediately, no poof, no gradual fading, no sparkly lights. Just there one moment and gone the next.

Stiles doesn't want to move, but he knows he must do it after all. If he doesn't, this never would have happened.

Time travel? Is awesome.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] For The Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873211) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
